Does He Love Me
by Solemn Luver
Summary: InuYasha mysteriously vanishes one night in the Feudal Era. Kagome has a strong suspicion that it was because Kikyou was near. She doesn’t dare tell her friends what she thinks…until InuYasha comes back. He won’t talk to her. Whenever she would try and st


**I wasn't getting a lot of reviews on my other story, so I thought of a new one. I think this will be a lot more interesting…so here is the summary! **

_InuYasha mysteriously vanishes one night in the Feudal Era. Kagome has a strong suspicion that it was because Kikyou was near. She doesn't dare tell her friends what she thinks…until InuYasha comes back. He won't stay near her; he won't talk to her. Whenever she would try and start a conversation it would end in, 'whatever' or 'keh'. Soon Kagome feels sick with sadness and decides to leave InuYasha to himself and no longer opens up to him…or anyone for that matter. What has Kikyou done to InuYasha? Or has he finally realized whom he really loves? _

**I know guys, some of you ((or most?)) don't like the pairing Kikyou/InuYasha…and some of you do. All I'm saying is that you have no CLUE who InuYasha is going with…so please bare with me. You will figure out everything in the end, you just need to keep reading. So yes my friends. As of now, the pairing is Inu, believe me…you won't believe what will happen!**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Chapter 1: **Fighting Is One Thing…But Giving In Is Another **_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippou, and Kagome sat around a fire in the middle of nowhere. It had been 5 long days since they left Kaede's village, and they still had yet to find civilization. It was dark out, and the stars shown brightly as best they could through the tall trees that covered the forest they were in, almost completely. The 5 friends' shadows flickered in tune with the small campfire.

Miroku's eyebrows were knitted together; he sat next to Sango, who occasionally would glance at his face out of the corner of her eye. He would feel her shiver every couple of seconds, and he would get closer to her every time her teeth chattered. It was summer time in the feudal era, but this night was surprisingly cold.

Shippou sat with Kirara who was in her full form. Kirara had allowed the small kitsune to use her tails as a blanket. Shippou was fast asleep and was snoring softly. At times Kirara would doze off, but something would always bother her ears and she would have to wake up.

Kagome sat by herself. She was away from the group and was leaning on a tree. Her thick sleeping bag was wrapped around her body. She stared into the flames of the fire and breathed in deeply. InuYasha was nowhere to be found, and she was starting to worry. He left somewhere around noon and now it was already midnight. She wanted to go to sleep badly, but her conscience kept her wide-awake. She had a bad feeling that InuYasha was out with Kikyou. Well…she **knew** he was with Kikyou. Nothing would keep InuYasha out _this_ long. Kagome diverted her eyes from the flickering flames and looked at Miroku and Sango. They were almost asleep, and somehow Sango's head had found its way to his shoulder. Kagome smiled briefly before remembering she was sitting by herself, with no one.

A strong wind blew the small fire out, and she was left in darkness. Her heart skipped a beat and she started to feel afraid. No one seemed to have been affected by the change of light except her. The thing that kept her to her thoughts was the slight spit of fire, but now…now she had deadly silence…minus the frequent snore of Shippou and Miroku. Her body started to shake from nerves and temperature. She wished that she would've followed InuYasha, or at least slept by Sango and Miroku.

She heard a slight growl coming from somewhere near and started to panic. She felt tears prick her eyes. Suddenly she realized that the noise was coming from Kirara. "What is it girl?" Kagome choked out. She had barely talked since InuYasha left, and her voice wasn't ready for such use. Kirara's aura lit in an orange-ish color. It was dim enough for Kagome to see the angry look on the feline's face. Sango shifted her position so that her arms were wrapped around Miroku's waist. Kirara carefully stood up and leaped over to Kagome. Shippou's eyes turned to slits as he sleepily walked over to Sango and curled into a ball by her waist.

"Kirara do you sense InuYasha?" Kagome sighed in relief when the demon cat nodded her head. Kagome stood up and let the cool hair hit her skin. She hadn't changed into her pj's so she was still wearing her school uniform. Kagome grabbed a chunk of Kirara's fur and pulled herself onto the youkai's back, when she was settled she whispered to Kirara, "Ok…I'm ready!" Sango's pet jumped into the air and galloped above the trees. Kagome's hair blew in the wind and blended in with the midnight sky.

In an instant she saw Kikyou's soul stealers carrying a shadowed figure she guessed was Kikyou. She looked between the trees that covered the path below and tried to spot InuYasha. "Kirara, could you try to go lower? But high enough so InuYasha can't smell us?" Kirara meowed and lowered herself a bit until she was just above the tall trees. Kagome squinted and recognized a red blurred figure that was heading towards camp. She felt a rush of excitement and let Kirara charge forward to meet the hanyou.

"InuYasha!" Kagome called as her cat friend hit the ground. She hopped off Kirara and ran forward hoping that her hanyou companion would hear her. "InuYasha!" She saw slight movement in the distance before it disappeared. "I swore he could've heard me…" Kagome shrugged and walked back to Kirara. "Common, let's try and beat InuYasha back to Sango, Shippou, and Miroku!"

**ooooOOOOoooo **

InuYasha heard her calling…but he couldn't look back. He had agreed to it. He lowered his ears and ran faster, her voice drifted away. He was afraid. What if she was by herself? What if she needed him? It was a chance he had to take he knew…as much as it killed him inside. When he reached the first clearing he saw. He spotted Sango, Miroku, and Shippou. They were all sleeping. _'No Kirara or Kagome…good, I can't explain what happened…so now I don't need the third degree," _

He hopped into the tree nearest to him, and found Kagome's sleeping bag under it. He sighed and went to another tree, the one farthest from her. When he sensed the change in wind, he pretended to be asleep. Suddenly, Kagome and Kirara landed from above. "InuYasha!" Kagome whispered. She walked toward the hanyou and put her hands on the tree trunk. "Hey…where've you been?" She saw InuYasha's ears twitch at the sound of her voice.

"Nowhere wench, get to bed," he rolled his eyes ((enough to let her see it)) and turned his head away. Kagome smiled inwardly and knew that he was back…for now, and she was happy. Tomorrow she would talk to InuYasha and she would find out what happened with him. The young miko tiptoed back to her sleeping bag and dragged it under InuYasha. She lied on her back and looked at the branch he rested on.

**ooooOOOOoooo**

Kikyou trudged into the dark castle that was hidden by a barrier. As she walked through the long, dark corridor she stopped to examine the high ceiling. She was amazed by how bright the stars were. _'They shouldn't be so bright…'_ Someone grabbed her around the neck and shoved her against their body. "Naraku…" she whispered. Spitting the word out of her mouth. She felt something poking her thigh and felt disgusted.

"Get off you lecher," She stood calmly, waiting for the hanyou to release her. She felt his heavy breathing on her neck. He laughed loudly and pushed her to the ground. When she hit, the sound echoed through the corridor.

_"Bitch, did you do it?"_he whispered, he was pissed as it was, she could see.

"Yes, Naraku. But know that I'm doing this for my sake, **not** yours!" Kikyou stood up from the cold stone floor and walked passed him. She wasn't in the mood to talk to the half demon.

_"FuFuFu…you better hope you don't mess this up…if the young girl dies…" _Naraku stood facing where Kikyou once was, not wanting to turn around.

"She won't die Naraku, InuYasha will be mine, and…Kagome will be yours," Kikyou pushed through the doors that lead into the castle and walked out flawlessly through the barrier.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

Hope you guys liked this one better. I think I do too…well please review!


End file.
